Pohon Pendaga
by rasyalleva
Summary: Tidak ada makhluk yang lebih rendah dari pemain basket yang tidak bisa bermain basket. {KiyoshiHyuuga} {modified canon ep 33}
kuroko no basket and all identifiable character(s) are owned by fujimaki tadatoshi.

the author does not earn profit from the story.

* * *

.

 **Pohon Pendaga © kaoru ishinomori (** 5291578 **)**

 **Tidak ada makhluk yang lebih rendah dari pemain basket yang tidak bisa bermain basket.**

 **{KiyoshiHyuuga} {modified canon ep 33}**

.

* * *

.

.

"Bohongmu. Kelihatan. Banget."

Minuman kaleng yang dilemparkan kepadanya refleks ia tangkap. Sebenarnya Kiyoshi tahu bahwa ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa lawan bicara yang memulai percakapan ini. Tetapi ditatapnya juga sosok yang membawa minuman kaleng yang sama, duduk bersandar tembok ruangan.

Percakapan yang main-main dengan wajah topengnya hanya berlangsung singkat sekali. Kalimat dari makhluk yang satu ini selalu saja mampu melenyapkan suara bernada tinggi penuh kebohongan serta senyuman palsu seorang Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Apa kamu ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kaptenmu?"

"Enggak."

Jawaban itu meluncur dengan cepat, namun tidak ada penjelasan setelah itu. Kiyoshi membuat jeda, bibirnya mengejang lama. Ia kembali pada kebiasaannya ketika sendirian di dalam ruangan: memalingkan muka dan memandang ke arah cakrawala senja.

Satu menit.

Ia tidak tahan. Akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya, menarik napas untuk menguatkan diri. "Setelah operasi dan rehabilitasi, mereka bilang aku akan sembuh total saat aku sudah lulus SMA."

"Hah?" jantung Hyuuga rasanya melompat keluar, bola matanya membesar. "Jadi, kamu tidak bisa bermain basket sampai lulus SMA?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang retoris, dan sangat sia-sia. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari pertanyaan itu? Tidak mungkin, 'kan, kalau jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah—

"Tidak, kok, aku bisa."

"Oi!"

"Kamu ingin aku jawab itu, 'kan?"

Hyuuga mengerang.

"Jawabannya, 'kan, bisa kamu jawab sendiri," Kiyoshi mengangkat bahu dengan keras kepala. "Aku sudah bilang, aku sembuh total saat aku lulus SMA. Aku tidak bisa bermain basket kalau aku tidak sembuh total. Kamu _bertanya_ , apa aku tidak bisa bermain basket sampai lulus SMA, dan _jawabannya_ —?"

"Oke, oke, iya, aku bisa menjawab sendiri!" sang kapten itu mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal, rambutnya yang sejak awal memang tidak disisir menjadi berantakan. "Benar-benar, deh, kamu itu bisa tidak, sih, melankolis sedikit?"

Kesal, Hyuuga mulai berdiri dan menuding Kiyoshi. Ia naik pitam, air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuknya. "Aku sudah menduga kemungkinan terburuk yang ini, tahu! Kamu tidak bisa main basket sampai kita lulus SMA, mimpi kita berdua akhirnya terkubur selamanya, yang harus kita lakukan adalah menerimanya, 'kan!?"

"..."

"Tapi, tolong, _tolong_ kamu jangan sok ceria dan sok membuat lucu dan sok bersikap seolah kamu bahagia atau apalah! Di sini aku syok, kamu tahu!?"

"..."

Air mata Hyuuga bergulir turun, berkejaran.

"Di sini aku menangis, kamu lihat, 'kan?! Kamu ingin melakukan hal yang sama, 'kan?! Kamu tidak bisa main basket lagi, tahu! Kalau kamu masih jadi pohon bodoh menyebalkan yang sok jadi pondasi dan sok kuat yang tidak mau menangis, mati saja sana!"

"..."

"Nggak perlu repot-repot mendaga kenyataan, dasar keras kepala!"

"..."

Ah.

Selalu saja.

Makhluk di hadapannya ini _selalu saja_ mampu menyambar topeng penuh ekspresi senyum dan tawa yang menutupi wajah aslinya.

Jeda panjang terasa seperti satu musim lamanya.

"Makhluk rendahan, 'kan, aku ini."

Kalimat itu seakan-akan menjadi gerbang penahan air mata, karena setetes demi setetes mulai menitik turun membasahi selimut yang ia cengkeram dengan erat.

"..."

"Tidak ada makhluk yang lebih rendah dari pemain basket yang tidak bisa bermain basket."

Kiyoshi membuang muka, menatap pemandangan, cakrawala melumuri langit dengan merah senja. Hyuuga berjalan mendekati jendela dan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menarik napas, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian menghembuskannya. "Apa yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang?"

Sebenarnya Kiyoshi ingin melucu lagi, tetapi bisa-bisa Hyuuga akan semakin memarahinya. Ia memandang, mencoba untuk berpikir serius. "Aku harus menerima. Dan aku akan menunggu."

Hyuuga kembali menarik napas dan menghelanya. Lama tidak ada reaksi, sampai ia menyambung lagi. "Apa yang harus _aku_ lakukan sekarang?"

Oke, pertanyaan itu sangat sensitif. Rasanya pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi konyol sekali, apabila dibandingkan dengan suasana yang sekarang. Kiyoshi mengedipkan mata beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan air di matanya, namun itu malah memperparah keadaan karena air mata mulai menetes-netes lagi dan begitu terus.

"Mungkin kamu bisa..."

Jawaban itu sengaja menggantung karena memang Kiyoshi tidak menemukan kalimat yang pantas untuk melengkapinya. Menggantung selama tiga detik, sampai Hyuuga mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela ke arahnya. Mau tidak mau, Kiyoshi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin kamu bisa melanjutkan mimpi si makhluk rendahan ini?" Kiyoshi mengangkat kepala, memasang senyuman pahit.

Untuk sesaat, Hyuuga terpaku, kehilangan kata-kata. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi ia tahan.

"...Itu, 'kan, memang mimpi kita bersama, Bodoh," Hyuuga memalingkan muka. "Kamu sudah membawa kami semua sampai sini."

"..."

"Sekarang, kami yang akan melanjutkan dan _mewujudkannya_ untukmu."

.

.

Menyusuri lorong, terlintas di benak Hyuuga raut muka Kiyoshi ketika mengangkat kepala tadi. Membuat matanya memanas, membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin keras. Sialan, ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang.

 _Mungkin kamu bisa melanjutkan mimpi si makhluk rendahan ini?_

Tetapi ekspresi tadi adalah ekspresi yang sangat nyata, sangat lemah, sangat rapuh, bekas lintas air mata masih terlihat dengan jelas.

Di balik sosok luar yang kuat pasti ada sisi lemahnya juga.

Selama ini Hyuuga selalu menganggap kalimat itu bagaikan angin lalu saja.

.

.

Penyakit di kakinya sudah ia sadari sejak lama. Kiyoshi hanya tidak mau mengakuinya.

Ia menunduk, menatap ke arah kedua kakinya yang berbalut selimut. Sama sekali tidak sakit. Tetapi, itu bukanlah pertanda bahwa kakinya sembuh. Melainkan karena ada yang lebih perih dari kakinya untuk sekarang. Dicengkeramnya kaos yang melindungi ulu hatinya. Sialan, ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang.

 _Kalau kamu masih jadi pohon bodoh menyebalkan yang sok jadi pondasi dan sok kuat yang tidak mau menangis, mati saja sana!_

Jadi pohon yang terus menerus mendaga kenyataan, ternyata punya batasnya juga, ya.

.

.

TAMAT

.

* * *

 **corner**

 **mendaga: menentang, membantah.**

 **yap, jadi ceritanya kiyoshi nggak ada pilihan selain berhenti main basket XD *lalu dikeroyok***

 **quote (summary) terinspirasi dari manga morinonaka bookstore by yuzuko ikura, yang diucapkan oleh yukio tanizawa.**

 **fanfik pertama untuk fandom ini di tahun 2016, akhirnya aku pulang kampung(?) XD mohon bantuannya, ya, dan terimakasih sudah membaca!**

 _kaoru ishinomori_


End file.
